


You Always Hurt The Ones You Love

by meowvelous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowvelous/pseuds/meowvelous
Summary: Brought back to life by New Jericho, rejected by Connor and Nines, 60 names himself “Silas” and joins the SWAT team. Working under Captain Allen, Silas develops an attraction to the man. The fact that Allen is married with children doesn’t deter him at all. Allen gives in to Silas’ charms, and they begin to have an affair. But it’s only a matter of time before Allen’s wife Tati finds out…





	You Always Hurt The Ones You Love

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say upfront that I do not condone cheating on your partner. Monogamy is a promise to stay exclusive, and if someone wants something from people outside the relationship, they have a moral obligation to talk it through with their partner. Do not @ me on this matter. 
> 
> That being said! Fanfic is a place to explore scenarios and for some reason, homewrecker Silas got lodged in my brain. And the tag for this pairing is super sparse and I wanted to contribute. Disclaimer that I have no idea who named 60 “Silas” but I dig it, hopefully I’m not stepping on any toes by using it. 
> 
> This story is part of a collaborative effort between myself and Peristeal; it’s a response/rewrite to something she wrote. Thus the block of context as a summary, haha. 
> 
> If you’re still reading, I hope you enjoy!

Allen felt good when he got home. He was loose and relaxed, pleasantly tired. All of that vanished when he got inside the house. Most of the lights were off, except in the living room. Everything was quiet and still.

Dread mounting, mind already in crisis mode, Allen cautiously crept towards the light. Entering the living room, he halted.

His wife Tati was sitting calmly on the armchair. Her hands were knotted together in her lap, and her expression was grim with resignation. She stared at him.

The first thing out of his mouth was a question. “Where’s the kids?” There was no way things should be so calm, according to their family routine.

“They’re in their rooms,” Tati replied, voice measured and even. “I needed to talk to you alone.” She gestured towards the couch.

He sat and waited for whatever was coming. His mind began to race, starting up a steady chant of _she knows, she knows, she knows._

“Work called, asking for you. I was surprised, because you had told me you were working late. I had to tell them I had no idea where you were.” As she spoke, her voice began to tremble but Tati kept her gaze trained on him.

Inwardly; Allen cursed. When they called, he’d probably have been fucking Silas into the mattress at a seedy motel. Cliché, but Allen had a hard time saying no to Silas. His phone had been left in his discarded pants. He wondered if they tried to call Silas, and the android had just ignored it.

“Tati, I—” Allen tried to interject, to say what he didn’t know, and her expression turned fierce.

“Don’t.” She snapped. “I don’t want to hear any more excuses. Tell me the truth. Where were you?” His eyes flickered to the side, guiltily. “There’s someone else, isn’t there?” The worst part was that Tati didn’t even sound angry, just tired.

Measuring his breath, Allen sighed. “Yeah. Yeah, there is.”

Briefly, Tati closed her eyes with a wince, but soon opened them again. “Who is it?” Then she shook her head in a short abrupt movement. “Wait, I don’t want to know.” Tati sat up a bit straighter. “I’m keeping the kids and the house. We’ll split our assets and savings. My lawyer will be in touch.” Her gaze softened a fraction. “You’ll have full visitation rights.”

He opened and closed his mouth, at a loss for words. Still, there was something Allen had to know. “Why aren’t you more…” As his mind failed to supply the correct adjective, he trailed off.

“More upset?” Tati gave a shaky, wounded laugh. “Because I knew something was wrong for a long time. I can’t remember the last time you were home when it wasn’t just to sleep. I lost you to your job after you got that promotion. This… this is just the last straw.” She cleared her throat. “Your things are in a suitcase in the bedroom. Take them and get out.”

Allen considered protesting, putting up a fight. But part of him had been expecting this. This was the consequences of his actions, catching up on him. And what was there to say, that he was sorry? He was, but that hadn’t stopped him.

Silently, Allen stood and went upstairs. True to Tati’s word, the suitcase they usually used for family vacations was waiting for him at the end of the bed. He swallowed against the lump in his throat as he grabbed it and started towing it out.

As he walked down the hallway, one of the doors opened, light spilling out. It was his daughter, Christi. “Daddy? Are you going somewhere?” Frowning, she looked at the suitcase and then back to him.

God. She was only ten. And Josh, their twelve year old, he was going to be so angry.

“...Yeah.” Allen had tried to never lie to his kids. He crouched down to her eye level. “I’m going away. But I’ll be back to visit.” Stroking a hand over her head, Allen had to swallow back tears. “Don’t forget I love you, okay?”

Christi’s face screwed up in confusion but she nodded. “Okay. I love you too.” The simple words of a child, spoken without understanding of the situation. Turning on her heel, she went back into her room.

Allen glanced towards the door of Josh’s room, considered knocking on it. But what would he say? Instead, he continued down the hallway and descended the stairs. Allen moved towards the front door. Tati stood, arms hugging around herself and followed after him.

His hand on the doorknob, Allen looked back. Something was on the tip of his tongue. But the expression on Tati’s face told him she didn’t want to hear it. So he left, stepping out into the night.

As he loaded the suitcase into his car, Allen pulled out his phone. Christ, where was he going to go? All his family was out of state. He hadn’t talked to any of his old friends in years. And there was no way he could ask anyone from the team if he could stay with them.

Fighting against the panic, Allen texted Silas. _Where do you live?_ In reply, the address popped up and nothing else. Hopefully the android was home. 

***

Allen knocked on the apartment door and waited. After a moment, it opened. Raising an eyebrow, Silas stepped back as Allen stepped into the entranceway.

It took a few tries before he could speak. “My wife found out, about us. She kicked me out.” Allen tried not to sound too wrecked or desperate. His voice, the words, sounded strange to his ears.

“...You need somewhere to stay.” With narrowed eyes, Silas glanced at the suitcase, and back at him. Then he shrugged. “I’ll show you where the bedroom is.”

Trying not to sag in relief, Allen followed after him. When they were in the bedroom, he turned to face Silas. “What does this mean…” He struggled to get the words out. The whole thing felt unreal.

“For us?” Not even bothering to think it over, Silas shrugged. “I’ll miss sneaking around. But,” His expression changed to something familiar. Stepping forward, bracing his hands against Allen’s chest, he leaned forward. “I still want you. You being here just means you’ll be around to fuck me like I need you to.”

Giving in, Allen crashed their lips together. As he lost himself in the heat, the slide of their tongues against each other, his mind went blissfully blank.

***

Allen woke up the next morning, naked and disoriented. The walls around him were unfamiliar, as was the bed he was lying in. Slowly, things caught up. His wife threw him out. He was at Silas’ place. With a groan, Allen threw the covers aside and swung his legs over the bed.

God, what was he doing? What was he thinking, throwing away his marriage for— for what? Some android who knew how to take a dick? Allen dropped his head into his hands, trying to control his breathing.

Silas exited the bathroom, also naked, and took in the sight before him. “Stop thinking,” he commanded, taking a few steps forward and dropping down on his knees. With skillful hands, Silas coaxed Allen’s dick to hardness and then took it into his mouth.

With a groan, Allen put his hand on the back of Silas’ head. Shit, he was good at that. His mouth was warm, wet, and tight. Mind still fuzzy from sleep, Allen let Silas set the pace, let him take Allen’s dick into his throat. All thoughts fled, replaced by a hazy urgency.

His hips started to jerk as he got close, but Allen knew from past experience that Silas didn’t mind if he got a bit rough. Hands on either side of Silas’ head, Allen fucked into his mouth as he came.

Swallowing the come, Silas scrambled up into Allen’s lap and started kissing him. Insistent, he took Allen’s hand and guided it down to his hard cock. Allen jerked him off as Silas writhed in his grip, little moans and pants of breath soft against Allen’s lips.

Still moving with that sinuous grace, Silas dropped his head on Allen’s shoulder. With little helpless noises, Silas came, shaking apart in Allen’s arms. Letting out a content sigh, Silas slumped into him.

Allen held him for a moment, breathing in the scent of sex. Reluctantly, he leaned back and nudged Silas. “What time is it? We should get ready for work.”

“It’s early,” Voice just on the edge of sulking, Silas pressed closer. “We have time.”

Relenting, as he always did, Allen closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the warmth and weight of Silas against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write more of this pairing? Or just want to buy me a coffee? Check out my twitter account (@thegr8atuin) for more info!


End file.
